harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic HF Number Fourteen
Last Time on Harpers Falls: *''Kip Langsberg and Dylan Harper,with Dyl's father's help, announced their engagement to marry.'' *''Aileen tried to manipulate her uncle Joe to marry her, but failed.'' *''Michelle named her friend, Marie, to help out at Harper Industries'' Harpers Falls, being where it was located, between Boston and Providence, wasn't usually known for it's skiing. Most often, people in Harpers Falls went to Vermont for skiing, and the Harper family was no exception; they were commonly known around Killington, which was one of the best ski areas in all of New England. All the Harpers were good skiers in some form or fashion. Dylan was very good, and was teaching his boyfriend, Kip Langsberg, how, as he hadn't gone skiing before. Rosemary was intermediate and she was teaching Hannah how to ski, as she hadn't skied before herself. This trip was a gift for Hannah and Kip, as they were joining the family very soon. Dylan and Kip were marrying in a few months; and Hannah had been adopted into the family. Chris, Alex and Sheila Wainwright had joined Michael and Shelby for this trip; Michelle couldn't make it, as she was working; but her brothers, Jason and Aaron joined them. Aaron was working on some papers for his class; and Jason had shot some videos for his videography class and had turned them in before he joined the family. The Killington Ski Trip was a Harper family tradition, and although the only two missing were Erica and Michelle, who had work committments, they were there in spirit. In fact, Michelle had called Chris, Sheila and Alex the night previously, to see how they were doing. After the first day of skiing, the family congregated in the main lodge. Kip smiled as he sat next to Dylan. "I didn't think I'd do as well as I did," he said breathlessly, "given I've never skied before." "Haven't your parents ever gone skiing?" Hannah asked. "No," Kip admitted, "usually at this time, they are in the Bahamas and are busy skin-diving." "That's right," Sheila said, "Mr. and Mrs. Langsberg are snowbirds, and they are down in the Caribbean at this time of the year." "That is why I called them in the Bahamas, when I did," Michael said, "They said that it was fine that Kip could stay with us, while they were in the Bahamas, and once Kip and Dylan are married, they will be met in Miami by Mr. Langsberg." "Cool," Dylan smiled, "Have we ever visited Miami, Dad?" "When you were six, and Aileen was three," Michael said, "Rosemary was still an infant, and I took you two to the beach." Dylan remembered and it worried him that the mop topped little girl who frolicked in the sand then was the hateful; spiteful woman she was now. Just then, Aileen breezed in, wrapped in a sable stole, with a man on her arm, "Well, well well," she seethed, "Look at the family here, what a batch of losers! Well, I don't NEED Harper Industries now!" That floored the family, as they knew Aileen wanted to steal Harper Industries from Michelle. "This man is Jamison Brockington, the third," she continued, "and he is a multi-billionaire back in England, and the good news is, we just got married." Nobody was thrilled, least of all, Michael. "You know very little about him, Aileen," he demanded. "So what?" she said acidly, "He's richer than the lot of you combined, and I will be living in the old Foster estate on the outside of town!" Shelby asked Jamison, "How did you meet our daughter?" Jamison began to speak, but Aileen cut him off, "That is not anything you need to know," she said quickly, "We'd best be on our way!" then she ushered out Jamison, and they left. Kip looked astonished, "I swear, she sounded as if she was human," he said, "but this strikes me as manufactured!" Rosemary agreed, "I don't know what to make of it, but it does seem phony to me," she said, "maybe I should call Julie Wandsworth." "He does remind me of someone at the Academy," Sheila said, "but I never remembered a person there with the name of Brockington." "This seems rather strange," Michael agreed, "let me call the Academy and have them check into this." Michael made the call, and their suspicions were correct. There had never been a person with the name of Brockington at the Academy. So, the mystery deepened. Kip, who had as many contacts as the Harpers did as they had been in the same social circle for years, called his father in the Bahamas, "Hey Dad, it's Kip," he said, "Did we ever know a family named Brockington?" "I don't think we ever did, Kipper," his father said, "that name doesn't seem familiar to me." Kip sighed, "Thanks, Dad, it is as I thought, then," he said. "Is everything all right?" his father asked, "why so glum?" "It's just that Aileen Harper came sauntering in with a sable stole and a guy she said was named Jamison Brockington the third," he explained, "maybe Dylan can explain it better." Dylan squeezed his boyfriend's hand, "You're fine, hon," he said, "do your best." "Did you say Jamison Brockington the third?" Mr. Langsberg asked. "Yeah, that was what he called himself," Kip said. "That guy is a phony," Mr. Langsberg said, "Is Mr. Harper there?" "Yeah," Kip said, "Dyl, get your father, I think we may have stumbled onto something." The two fathers talked animatedly, as they discovered that Aileen and the guy supposedly named Brockington, were playing them for fools. Michael came out, "Everyone, I am afraid, that Aileen's scheme to get Harper Industries is still in full force. I am glad Kip had the wherewithal to call his father, and get the ball rolling. But Jamison Brockington the third is nothing more than a sheer fraud." "Oh oh," Sheila said, "who is he really?" "His name is Marshall Winsler," Michael explained, "and while he IS wealthy, he is also a former employee of Harper Industries. Your grandfather fired him some months ago before his death, and somehow or other, Aileen had fallen for him." "Aileen would have fallen for him," Rosemary said, "and given what he knows about Harper Industries, she could take it easier than ever!" "Yes, he has been known to use blackmail," Jason said, "but what they don't know is that we're ready for them!" "What do you mean, Uncle Jason?" Sheila asked. "Well, both Aileen and Marshall aren't allowed on Harper Industries property," Jason said, "and Aaron and I have called Michelle to keep her updated; if anything happens, she will call us immediately, and should Aileen try anything, she will be dealt with and swiftly." Just then the phone rang, "Mother?" Sheila asked, "What is wrong?" "Aileen and Marshall are here," she said, worried, "they are screaming that they are in control of Harper Industries." Sheila nodded at Jason, "They are there," she whispered. Jason nodded at Aaron, and the plan was in motion. The family left Killington and went back to Harpers Falls. Kip kept his family in contact. "Don't worry, son," Mr. Langsberg said, "we'll keep contact with Mr. Harper." Hours later, they were back at Harper Industries' main office, which was near the main east-west avenue, Scituate Ave. It wasn't too far from the town's namesake falls. Aileen and Marshall were screaming that they had taken over Harper Industries, but the rest of the family came to the steps. "Hold the phone, Aileen Harper," Kip Langsberg yelled, "You've not taken over anything!" "Says who?" she shrilled, "you? A miserable outsider?!" "I'm not such an outsider," Kip shot back, "not with my family owning Harper Industries stock!" referring to the stocks that Michael gave to his father. Aileen dismissed it as nothing, "That will be fixed, when Marshall and I buy all the stocks and we keep them all, and the profits of them as well." "You own nothing," Jason Harper said to his niece, "Aaron and I rewrote the stocks, and you are left with nothing! Marshall, my father banished you from these grounds for a reason, and you coming here counts as trespassing." "Trespassing?" he sputtered, "How dare you?" "I dare," Aaron Harper said, "and Jason and I redistributed the new stocks. Here's the breakdown: Michael and Shelby have 20 shares; Michelle has 40, as she is CEO: Jason and I have 20; and Erica has 20; Dylan and Kip have 40; Rosemary has 40; Hannah has 40; Chris and Alex have 60; and Sheila has 60. Chris, Alex and Sheila have more, as their mother is CEO. And given that this is a gay marriage state, Alex and Kip are in on this as well. Marshall, you remove yourself from this site and you too, Aileen. Both of you begone. Aileen, you will be dealt with later. Marshall, you remove yourself from these premises or else we will call the police." Marshall slunk away, Aileen glared at her family, "I demand you deal with me now!" she screamed. "Fine, then," Jason yelled, "Aileen, you have been disinherited! The wills of your grandparents stated you were disinherited; and that is how it will be." Aileen stormed off, "You will not get away with this, Jason Harper!" she screamed, "I will get my revenge on you." She stormed to her car and drove off, furious. "Now," Jason said a bright smile on his face, "the rest of us here, have a wedding to attend!" It was a glorious wedding, as Dylan and Kip exchanged vows. Kip's parents came back from the Bahamas in time for the union of the Harper and Langsberg families. Something that had been planned for ages. Dylan joined Kip and his family in the Bahamas. Then two weeks later, they found a place on Attleboro Ave, a modest house not far from Harper Academy. They were very happy indeed. What will happen next? *''Now that they are married, how will Dylan and Kip live their lives?'' *''With Aileen disinherited, how will she take this recent insult?'' *''Will Michelle take Harper Industries to a new plateau.'' Tune in next time for the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes